Remington
Remington Arms is America's oldest privately owned gun manufacturer, and specializes in the manufacturing of shotguns, rifles, and various other firearms and their ammunition. However, they also make Remington-licensed hunting apparel as well as other products. At present, Remington is part of the larger Freedom Group, a conglomerate of gun manufacturers. History Remington Arms started in 1816, when founder Eliphalet Remington believed that he could make a better gun than he could buy. Using his father's forge, Remington created flintlock rifles. Although the rifle was placed second in a gun competition, his rifles impressed other shooters, and competitors requested many rifles. By the end of the day, Remington Arms was in business. Remington made their popular Model 1858 during the American Civil War during the 1860s, the Remington Model 1858 solid frame cap and ball revolver was preferred over Colt handguns by both sides. However, Remington did not not have the connections Colt had, but Union and Confederate troops loved this gun. The gun that truly saved Remington after the Civil War was the Remington rolling block rifle. Remington hoped to sell the rolling block rifles to the U.S. Army, but they instead choose the trapdoor system made by Springfield. Remington then sold their rolling block rifles to foreign armies with great success. However, in 1875, Remington launched a new revolver, the Remington 1875 with a loading gate and ejecter rod, which fired metallic bullets. The gun, however, could never compete with Colt's legendary Peacemaker. Poor business choices and worldwide peace marked the end of Remington's golden years, and the failure of the 1875 soon launched the company into collapse in the 1880s. Remington Arms soon began manufacturing typewriters sewing machines until 1886, where it was split into Remington Rand. Shortly thereafter, Remington Arms was bought by Marcus Hartley and Partners, which also owned the Union Metallic Cartridge company. In 1912, Remington merged with Union Metallic Cartridge to become Remington UMC, and guns such as the Model 8 rifle and pump-action weapons helped to bring the Remington name back to the gun market. Famed gun designer John Browning hoped to have Remington produce his Model 11 automatic shotgun, which would have been wonderful for Remington at the time, but Marcus Hartly had a heart attack and died while Browning was still in the waiting room. Browing then took his gun to Europe, later taking his gun back to Remington. In WWI, Remington was contracted by the Allied Powers. They created Berthiers, Pattern 1914 Enfields, and Mosin-Nagants for them. Famed American soldier Alvin York was armed with an Remington 1917 Enfield on the battlefield. Eventually, Remington was the bought by DuPont in the Great Depression, then a year later it purchased Peter's Cartridge Company. Later, during WWII, they manufactured the famous M1903A3 Springfield bolt action rifle, with the help of DuPont, and two other companies. In the 1990's, Remington withdrew from the pistol market, their last pistol being the XP-100, the last of which was produced in 1998. However from 2010, Remington began production of their own version of the famed Colt M1911 pistol, named the 1911 R1, signalling Remington's return to the wider gun market. This, however, was not the first time that Remington had made their own 1911, having had a contract to manufacture the 1911 during the First World War. Today, Remington Arms is owned by the investment firm, Clayton, Dubilier, and Rice (CD&R). Remington is also the flagship member of the Freedom Group (whom they joined in 2007), a conglomerate which includes some of the world's most famous firearm brands. This move has also meant that Remington manufacture and sell firearms and accessories which other members of the Freedom Group produce. The company filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection in March 2018; they quickly exited bankruptcy in May 2018 due to a pre-approved restructuring plan. Arms Revolvers *Remington 1890 *Remington 1858 *Remington 1875 Rifles ;Bolt action *Remington Model 33 *Remington Model 34 *Remington Model 341 *Remington Model 37 *Remington Model 41 *Remington Model 411 *Remington Model 5 *Remington Model 504 *Remington Model 510 *Remington Model 511 *Remington Model 512 *Remington Model 513 *Remington Model 514 *Remington Model 521 *Remington Model 540X *Remington Model 541 *Remington Model 552 "Speedmaster" *Remington Model 572 "Fieldmaster" *Remington Model 580 *Remington Model 581 *Remington Model 581S *Remington Model 582 *Remington Model 591 *Remington Model 592 *Remington Nylon 10 *Remington Nylon 11 *Remington Nylon 12 *Remington Model 30 *Remington Model 30 Express *Remington Model 78 *Remington Model 600 *Remington Mohawk 600 *Remington Model 660 *Remington Model 700 *Remington Model 710 *Remington Model 720 *Remington Model 721 *Remington Model 722 *Remington Model 725 *Remington Model 770 *Remington Model 788 *Remington Model 673 *Remington Model 798 *Remington Model 799 *Remington Model 7 *Remington XR-100 ;Slide action *Remington Model 7600 *Remington Model 7615 ;Semi-automatic *Remington Model 750 *Remington Model 7400 *Remington Model 597 ;Break-action *Remington SPR 22 *Remington SPR 18 Shotguns ;Pump action *Remington Model 870 *Remington Model 887 Nitro Magnum ;Semi-automatic *Model 1100 *Model 11-87 *Remington Model SP-10 *Remington SPR 453 *Remington Model 105CtI ;Break action *Remington Premier O/U *Remington Model 332 *Remington SPR 100 *Remington SPR 210 *Remington SPR 220 *Remington SPR 310 Pistols *Remington 1911 R1 *Remington R51 Obsolete *Scoremaster 511 *Sportmaster 512 *241 Speedmaster *Model 600 *Model 660 *Remington M1903 Springfield rifle *Remington Model 788 *Remington Nylon 66 *Remington XP-100 External links * Remington's Listing of Firearms Category:Companies